Given The Time, And Tears Will Come (A Hero's Farewell)
by Crystallion12
Summary: [Major Spoilers for Race to the Edge, Season Three] Hiccup knew what Dagur truly intended; but he couldn't have foreseen the consequences. And now, he must set aside his guilt, for Heather needs someone that can't sleep, either. And as she fired that arrow to the funeral pyre, she suddenly knew he was right, all along. [Character Death, SPOILERS. I do not own Cover Art.]


Given The Time, And Tears Will Come (A Hero's Farewell)

Race To The Edge, S3 E11, One-Shot

 **Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO**

 **WARNING:**

 **Major, VERY BIG, EXTREMELY DEPRESSING AND SHOCKING, Spoilers for Race To The Edge, Season Three. Read no further if you do not wish to be spoiled/have not watched it yet (which you NEED to do!). If that's not the case, read on... But, if you haven't seen it and don't mind Spoilers, watch it, and Ep1 of S3 to get the FULL emotions and understanding...**

 **Warning:** Character Death, and onslaught of Feels. BEWARE!

 **Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO**

Heather fell on her knees, the paper, stained with her tears, still clenched in her hands.

Blinking in the cold night, as rain poured down and thunder cackled, that was just as dark and gloomy as her mood, she felt her chest and throat tighten.

This _couldn't_ be happening.

In full honesty, the whole thing was crazy, utterly depressing, and completely out the blue. Only an hour or so ago, and she had been seething and raging at her brother, ready to kill him.

And then, he escaped, got on his dragon, and _died_ for the riders. He died to stop the Dragon Hunters and their trap, to protect the riders, the dragons, and most of all, _her._ They had fought to the bitter end, and died.

They had returned home to Dragon's Edge after that; the whole time, they had not spoken a word. She hadn't looked or spoken to anyone since the battle, only at Windshear's neck and the ground below her.

In front of the others in the clubhouse, she had hidden all the emotion, that she didn't realise was bundled up.

And now, the note he left on her bed. He had known he would die, and he knew he had to apologise, explain everything to her, even if it was on a piece of paper.

Dagur had never killed their father, he was guilt-ridden of all he had done... He had changed.

If only she had just seen that, maybe she wouldn't be here right now. Maybe, he'd be alive, and one of them, or at least there for her.

She should have given him a chance, like Hiccup and the riders had done.

And now, here she was. On her knees, crying her eyes out, heart shattered and thoughts racing. What had she done...?

Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO

Hiccup blinked away the tears, laid in his bed. He had retreated to his room, very shortly after returning. The outpost leader had given everyone the brief talk, and they had tried to comfort him when he left, on the verge of breaking down.

He _shouldn't_ be guilty.

He _shouldn't_ be racking his mind over it all, how he could have stopped it, how he could have freaking done _something_ to save them.

He _shouldn't_ be _crying_ , for Odin's sake!

He shouldn't be curled up, in his covers, in his bed, in the dark, his dragon trying to bring him out his current state of mind.

But, he was, and it was horrible.

As a viking, and contributing more with the factor he was the Chief's son, Hiccup should have been used to this; he grew up around people dying.

And most of the time, it was in the most sickening, gruesome, and depressing ways possible.

So why was he upset now?

Why was he grieving over the death of one of his worst enemies, who had only been an ally, maybe even a _friend_ , to make a stretch, for a day and a bit?

 _Why?_

Because it was his fault.

He was guilty.

He was responsible for Dagur's death... And he knew it.

He should have tried...

He _should_ have _tried_ to stop the previous events of the day, but he hadn't.

So now, he laid there, crying as heart-wrenching sobs broke out his throat. It was all his fault...

What had he done...?

Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO

The young man bolted awake, gasping for breath as he sat upright in his bed. The room was dark, and his Night Fury lay asleep on his bed.

Groaning, he shivered, and buried his face in his hands.

It was all so messed up... Dagur was now dead... He was an utter mess... And Heather, what would she thin-

Heather.

Dear gods, how had _she_ reacted?

Well, he figured she was at least upset. He didn't see another explanation for her complete silence on the way back.

And knowing Heather, she was probably still awake, and like him, beating herself up about it.

The sound of rain caught his attention, and he stood, swinging out of bed. Careful to not wake his dragon, Hiccup walked outside, and flinched at the harsh weather.

He looked over the ledge of his hut, and soon enough, spotted a familiar figure sitting over the edge of the Clubhouse.

Looks like he wasn't the only one to completely disregard his own well-being.

Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO

Heather looked up, hearing the sound of a prosthetic and boot approaching.

She sighed, and looked away as Hiccup sat down.

"I... Heather..."

The young woman looked away. "Don't... I already know what you're going to say..."

"...That this is all my fault?"

He spoke quietly, and she looked up, confused. "What...? No... I thought..."

"I'm really, _really_ sorry, Heather..."

Refusing to look at him and see the grief and pity on his face, she blinked back more tears.

A moment later, she felt two arms wrap around her. Frozen, she turned her gaze to the side, seeing Hiccup embracing her tightly.

"Please forgive me..."

Heather pressed her face against his shoulder, tears flowing free from both of them now. "I nev... I never blamed you..."

"But... I... I should have listened..."

Heather pressed a finger against his lips, and shook her head.

Nodding, Hiccup swallowed, taking shaky breaths as he stood. He looked out over the ocean, and offered a hand to her.

"Come on..." He murmured quietly.

She nodded silently, taking his hand and standing still in her place, shivering slightly. "Let's get you warmed up... And I'll have the gang sort something out..."

Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO

"Wake up, Heather..." A voice echoed in her ears as she slowly woke up. "It's time..."

She groaned, blinking. It was dark in the room, meaning it was night-time, lit by a candle on the side.

Hiccup was sat on the side of her bed, gazing at her with sad, but kind eyes. Heather frowned slightly. "For what...?" He sighed, instead helping her get up.

"You don't need to wear your armour... We won't be going far at all."

Toothless was in the room, using his wing to give her some privacy getting dressed. Once she was done, dressed lightly in a tunic Astrid had given her, along with a belt Fishlegs had help her make from Windshear's discarded scales, she stepped out, following Hiccup and Toothless out her hut.

Windshear crooned, helping her walk, as she was a bit unsteady.

Hiccup closed the door behind them, and they led the way down to a grassy ledge overlooking the waters.

What she saw made her gasp, a lone tear falling down her cheek.

Each of the riders and their dragons were there, waiting solemnly and respectfully. In each of the adolescent's hands, they held a bow.

Hiccup joined them, taking his own, and handing her one.

She looked down at it, taking a deep breath, and stared out at the ship, ready to be set alight.

"Dagur was a drama..." Hiccup began, his voice quiet, and unlike his usual self.

"He was always different, and in a bad way... We only ever saw a villain... Someone who posed a threat, someone to defeat..." He gulped, and breathed in and out slowly. "But then, on that island, he saved me and Toothless' lives... He had truly changed..."

Heather lowered the tip of her arrow to the coal pit, setting it alight.

"When he came to Dragon's Edge to search for Heather, I didn't know what to think... When he discovered the plans for that fateful mission, I trusted him, but then... Then I doubted him."

Hiccup blinked away tears, lighting his own arrow, followed by the gang, one by one.

"He dove straight into that trap, meant for us... Fully aware of the consequences... That he, and his brave Gronckle, Shattermaster, would die..."

Heather raised her bow, and inhaled deeply, as tears slipped from her eyes...

"Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserkers, dragon rider, and his Gronckle, Shattermaster, died a hero's death. May they rest in peace forever, and join Odin's mighty battlefield as the Valkyries welcome them into Valhalla."

...And she fired, hitting the boat clearly. Windshear let out a loud, chilling and mournful roar, arching her neck to the sky before firing one of the most beautiful, and destructive of her blasts at the funeral pyre. Hiccup and the riders followed, watching as the ship was set on fire- their dragons followed, and before long, the ship was incinerated.

Heather stared at the ground beneath her, one hand on her Razorwhip's neck.

Tears fell down from her eyes, and Hiccup pulled her into a side-hug, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I may never forgive myself for this," Hiccup whispered, only loud enough for her to hear, "But I swear that if it's the last thing I do, Dagur's intentions shall stay crystal clear and lived on by all of us. You'll never be alone again, Heather... And we're here for you."

Astrid stepped forward, tears glimmering in the corners of her eyes. Even a shield-maiden needed to cry sometimes.

"All of us..." Hiccup repeated, as each of the riders joined in on the gentle embrace.

Heather knew it in that moment. Never had she been so glad she and Windshear had joined them after all...

Her brother, Dagur, had been right about Hiccup and his friends being an odd bunch.

As she remembered the one line on the note she hadn't read aloud in her mind, she smiled weakly. He was also right about them being the best friends she could ever have.

 **Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO**

 **Dagur the Deranged & Shattermaster, Gronckle**

 **First appearance: Riders Of Berk, Episode 9, 'Twinsanity'**

 **Last appearance: Race To The Edge, Season Three, Episode 11, 'Family on the Edge'**

 _ **Dagur the Deranged, and Shattermaster, died a hero's death, and shall live on forever in all of our Dragonite hearts.**_

 _ **May they rest in peace, fighting their way through the mighty Valhalla.**_

 _ **I'm sure his daggers will come quite in handy there.**_

 **-Crystallion12**

 **Oo-oOo-O-oOo-oO**


End file.
